The Link, PewDiePie, and Barrels
by chocolate365
Summary: Pewds has been transported to Amnesia! He meets a strange girl who claims to be the link between his world and Amnesia's. Now Pewdie must join up with all the bros-Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and others-to get home safely to Marzia while saving the Link from the Barrels and Untrusted Statues. But if he fails, the Barrels will destroy the Earth...and Pewds. Please R&R.
1. The Dream & Freaking Out

**Hey guys. This is something new—I recently became obsessed with a YouTuber named PewDiePie. This fanfic is something fun and adventurous. I'm also working on editing and redoing my other stories, because I'm not really happy with any of them.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Felix frowned at the ceiling. That was the fifth time in two weeks he'd had the same dream. It was always the same.

A girl, younger than him, that he'd never seen before appeared in the middle of the Amnesia bedroom. She was crying softly. He'd try to go ask what was wrong, but a mysterious black-haired man wearing sunglasses and a large brown coat with black pants would appear. The man would circle tauntingly around the young girl, laughing at her and saying strange things like, "You know it's only a matter of time." and "You're the key. You can't escape your destiny." The girl would cry out "No! Not Pewds!" and the whole scene would fade to black. Felix would start awake.

The dream was mysterious and vague, but he always remembered each detail vividly and he sensed it was important. Maybe he should talk to Marzia about it.

Puga jumped onto the bed. It was as if she could sense Felix's distress and wanted to help. The little pug was adorable and always made him feel better. He pulled Maya to him and snuggled little Pugapie.

"Felix? Are you awake?" Marzia, his girlfriend, called from the other room. They lived in a flat together in England. He could hear the ocean outside. It appeared to be late morning.

"Yeah, Marzia, I'm coming," he called, petting Maya again and sitting up. Dream or no dream, he had videos to make. His bros were counting on him.

After getting ready, he settled at his desk and decided to play Happy Wheels. It'd been a while and his bros really loved it when he played. So he pulled it up and started the camera.

"H-h-h-how's it going, bros? My name is Peeeeeewdiepie! And welcome back to some more Happy Wheels!" he laughed as he pulled up a harpoon run with Irresponsible Dad and Timmy.

"Alright, son. You'd better behave!" Irresponsible Dad scolded his son. "Yes, Dad, whatever you say. I love you so much, I just want to make you happy." Felix smiled at the son's reply.

After playing for about twenty minutes, he decided that was enough. "Stay awesome, bros. I know you will. Bye!" he said, brofisting the camera.

Then he eyed the games next to him. For some weird reason, he wanted to play Amnesia. He hadn't played in quite some time and he wondered why he wanted to now. Could it have something to do with his dream?

So he got the game out. He found Stephano right away and got so into the game he didn't realize he'd been playing for two hours.

Felix edited the videos (making the Amnesia one much shorter) and posted them. That should be enough for today.

He looked at the clock. It was almost five o'clock.

"Felix?" Marzia poked her head in his room. "Don't forget I'm going to the carnival with my friends tonight. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Marzia had also been busy making a new makeup tutorial today, so Felix hadn't seen much of his girlfriend lately. But he was tired and his dream kept popping up into his head. He hadn't been resting properly ever since he'd started having that dream.

"No, you go have a good time with your friends. I'll turn in early," he told her, smiling.

"Okay," she said, bending down to kiss him goodbye. "I'll be back late, around eleven. See you later, Pewds."

Felix smiled at her as she walked out. Sometimes she used the affectionate nickname for his YouTuber name, PewDiePie.

He stretched out onto his bed, hoping to sleep without dreaming. He felt a slow, gradual blackness overtake him.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Is he awake?"

"Not yet. Oh, this is all my fault!"

"Hush, Sylvia. You did all you could."

"Stephano, you don't understand. I'm the link. I should've known this would happen. I shouldn't have thought about him. Now Pewdie's in danger. This is bad."

"Shh! He's moving!"

Pewds groaned and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he sat up in bed.

He screamed.

He was lying on the Amnesia bed. In a typical-looking Amnesia bedroom. The one from his dream. He was in the Amnesia game!

Pewdie turned frantically to see two people standing at the bedside, a girl and a boy.

Well, not really a boy. More like a man. He looked Pewds's age. He had golden skin and wore a golden robe with golden pants underneath. The robe only went to his mid-thigh. He had curled golden shoes that looked like genie shoes. He wore a golden headpiece that people in the desert wore. He had shaggy gold hair and a very wispy, almost indistinct beard, like Pewdie's.

The girl next to him was about seventeen or eighteen. She looked terrified but solemn. She had long auburn hair, in a long braid, bright blue-green eyes, tan skin, and she was tall for her age and very slender. She wore a black shirt and a brown belt strapped across her torso. She wore cargo pants and thick brown boots. There were scratch marks on her arm. The pair looked very familiar, but Pewdie couldn't quite place them.

"Ellos, Pewdie," the golden man spoke. "I am Stephano."

He spoke with a thick French accent that kind of sounded like Pewds's voice. Pewdie was astonished. "Stephano? But…that's…he's a character in Amnesia; he's not really…"

"Pewdiepie," the girl standing next to Stephano spoke. She had a musical, determined voice. "You're in Amnesia. Look around."

Pewds looked at the bedroom in astonishment. It looked exactly like Amnesia. He glanced down to realize he was wearing jeans and a white T-Shirt with a brofist on it and the word PewDiePie underneath it. He was also wearing his green headphones around his neck.

"What's going on?" he asked shakily.

"I'm Sylvia," the girl said. She glanced at Stephano. "And this is kind of all my fault. You see, I have a, er, very special ability. I can leap back and forth between our dimensions. The Earth dimension, and the gaming dimension. That's where things started going wrong.

"I watched one of your videos and realized the people you created must actually exist in the opposite dimension. So I came here and met Stephano, Piggeh, Jennifer, the bro…you know. But what I didn't realize was that in creating them, you also created Barrels."

Pewds shivered.

"At first I laughed at that. 'Barrels can't hurt anyone,' I thought. But as you can see, the objects you brought to life actually came to life. So did Barrels. They took a human form. It's just one man, one evil man we call Barrel. I know it sounds ridiculous, but he's got an army of Untrusted Statues at his disposal. Once he found out I was here, he realized he could use me to get to the other side. I'm the link, you see. He wanted to find you, Pewdie, and destroy your world…because you and Barrel are mortal enemies."

"So then…why did you bring me here, if it's dangerous?"

"That was sort of an accident. Sometimes I can't control what happens and I bring someone who isn't supposed to be here to Amnesia. But the problem is, the doorway to the other side is being guarded. The whole Amnesia game is overrun with Untrusted Statues and Barrels. We can't get to the doorway."

"Wait, so you have to go through a doorway to get to separate dimensions?" Pewdie asked unbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. I created the doorway with my powers to get here. But I can only make one doorway between dimensions. But you have to have me to go through, see. That's why Barrel can't get through. You have to use the key. Which just so happens to be me."

"So you barricaded yourself in this room?"

"Some of Amnesia hasn't been overrun with Barrels and U.S.'s yet. But it's only a matter of time before they find us. Besides, we need you."

"Me? Why?"

"You, Pewdie, are the gamer that created this universe. You created Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair, Jennifer, and the others. So you are the only one that knows how to go through here without getting lost." Sylvia explained.

Pewds shook his head. "This is crazy. Where are the others, if they really exist?"

Sylvia looked grim. "We've lost contact with the others for a while. Amnesia's been a battleground ever since Barrel found out I was here. Stephano and I have tried looking for them, but…this place is huge. We'll get lost."

Stephano scoffed. "Stephano always knows where to go. I am Stephano."

Pewdie's eyes widened. It was just like Stephano to say that.

"But no matter what, Sylvia must not fall into Barrel's clutches," Stephano warned. "If he has the key, he'll get into your world. And then no one will be safe."

Pewds opened his mouth to reply, but then the door shook. Sylvia and Stephano tensed.

The door flew open violently.

And the Bro stood there, breathing heavily.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I don't own the characters, Pewds does. I don't own Amnesia, but neither does Pewdie.**

**Congrats to Pewdiepie for reaching 12 million subscribers.**

**Please review, as it helps out and gets more chapters faster.**

**Preview: We'll meet more bros and more scares…and maybe an appearance from a barrel.**

**Bye now.**


	2. More Bros & Chairmode

"No!" Pewds gasped, tensing at the sight. He glanced at the others and prepared to flee or fight, based on what they did.

But to his shock, Sylvia relaxed and smiled. "Hey, Bro."

Bro grunted. He spoke in a deep, nasally tone that Pewds used when he was pretending to be the Bro. "Barrels and U.S.'s coming."

Stephano growled. "Then we have no time to waste. Pewdie, get up. Sylvia, do we have the lantern?"

She nodded. "Yep. We'd better go. U.S.'s creep me out. Pewds, you ready?"

They turned to him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Pewdie protested. "This is nuts. I can't fight. I couldn't actually battle something. Are you out of—"

Stephano whacked his head. "Stop messing around, Pewdie! What do you mean you can't fight? You're better at it than any of us!"

"What?"

Sylvia sighed. "Pewds, you've been playing Amnesia for years. You've been hating barrels for years. You defeat them every time you play the game. You have more experience than any of us."

"But that was just me messing around in the game!" Pewds cried. "I don't actually fight them!"

"Yes you do!" Stephano replied fiercely. "I was by your side through most of that, Pewdie! I was there! You battled them; you fought them! You may not realize it yet, but you are the master barrel killer!"

Pewds blinked at him. It hadn't occurred to him, but…Stephano was right. He knew Barrel's weaknesses. He knew how to fight them better than anyone. He could do this.

"Okay," he said. "What—"

"HEY PEWDIE!" a loud voice cut him off. "I'm so pumped!"

A man danced through the doorway. He wore a ripped gray shirt, bloody, ripped dark pants, and was barefoot. He had dark pink hair and little piggy ears on his head with a curly tail. There were bloodstains on his skin but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were bright, and he danced happily.

"Piggeh," Sylvia sighed. "Shh. The U.S.'s might hear you."

"But I'm so PUMPED!" Piggeh cried. He jumped on the table and slid through it. "Piggeh slide, yeah!"

"Shh, Piggeh!" Stephano scolded. "Don't make a noise!"

Pewds stared in wonderment. It was actually Piggeh, in human form. He guessed he was going to meet more bros, but this was amazing.

"Pewdie! Yeah! I'm so pumped to see you! Yeah, Piggeh slide!" Piggeh laughed, sliding along the table. His voice was deep and alluring, like the voice Pewds used when he was pretending to be Piggeh.

"Piggeh?" he said, astonished.

"Yeah, Pewds. What's up?" Piggeh laughed.

"Piggeh, shut up! You'll attract U.S.'s!" Stephano warned, looking all but irritated.

Bro interrupted him. "U.S. Coming now. Quick."

"Oh, no," Sylvia muttered, grabbing her black backpack and slinging it on. "Pewdie, grab the lantern."

"My name is Felix," he told them, confused as to why they kept saying his YouTuber name.

Sylvia huffed impatiently, tying her brown hiking boots. "You're in the world that you created as PewDiePie. Here, you're not Felix Kjellberg. Here, you are PewDiePie."

Pewds blinked and shrugged, grabbing the lantern. He saw a flash of silver and realized the Untrusted Statues were already there. They looked just like they did in the game, tall and silent, but they actually moved and drew swords. Bro knocked one aside. Stephano drew his golden sword and knocked the heads off of a couple.

"The only way to defeat them is knock their heads off!" Sylvia cried out. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" she drew out a wicked silver knife and beheaded the one next to her.

"Pewdie, MOVE!" Stephano cried, slashing at another U.S. just as one grabbed at Pewds. Instinct kicking in, Pewdie dodged and whacked the helmet with his lantern, knocking off the U.S.'s head.

After getting rid of the last one, Sylvia sidled up to him, panting and looking grimier than before. "We need to go. They'll send reinforcements. I think that's them now."

Pewds turned to see a flash of silver down the hall.

"I get them," Bro grunted. "You go. Save girl. Get home. Stop Barrel."

A lump rose in Pewds's throat. Bro was a very important member of the BroArmy, despite the fact it was a monster. After all, the BroArmy was named after the Bro.

"Good luck, Bro," he said. "Be careful."

Bro looked at him, and if he could have a facial expression, Pewds suspected it would be one of curiosity. "Me am fine."

Pewdie couldn't help it and threw his arms around the Bro, giving him a quick hug. Bro was surprised and didn't move.

"Bye, Bro," Pewds said, holding tightly to the lantern and turning to Sylvia and Stephano.

"Can I get a hug, Pewdie?" Piggeh's husky tone was so close to Pewds's ear, he yelped. He'd forgotten about Piggeh momentarily.

"Piggeh! No, stop being weird," he laughed. This was just like the game.

"Uh, hate to cut this off, but U.S.'s. Remember?" Sylvia said from somewhere in front of them. Stephano turned.

"Pewdie, stop messing around and get ready!" He hissed, followed by a string of curses that would've impressed even Pewds.

"Stephano!" Sylvia said, looking at him angrily.

"I know, I know…you hate the cussing," Stephano mumbled under his breath, but he grinned at her.

"Okay, Pewdie. Where do we go?" Sylvia asked him as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"What? How should I know?" Pewds looked at her, bewildered,

She sighed, looking defeated. "I told you. You created this universe, so you can navigate it without getting lost."

"Oh! Oh, right. Um, let's see…" Pewds looked at their choices: two clear-cut passes on the left and right. Which way?

Then a small voice that Pewds felt tugging at his mind whispered: Left.

"Left," he said in a confident voice that surprised even him.

"Alright, Pewdie. Let's go," Stephano said, leading the way through the murky blackness, Pewds hurrying close to him with the lantern.

Soon the little procession was marching through. Pewds was in the front with the lantern, with Stephano following behind closely. Sylvia was walking next to Stephano and they spoke in soft tones as they went. Piggeh was slinking along, doing something behind everyone else.

Pewdie pushed open a door and peeked inside. It was a long bedroom-looking sort of room, but with chairs and tables instead. "Here," he said softly. "The door on the other side is the right way."

As he carefully walked across the room, he thought he heard something. "Psst!" But when he whirled around, nothing was there except chairs.

So he kept going, but heard it again. "Psst! Hey, Pewdie!"

"Who's there?" Pewds demanded, looking around the room. He knew he heard something. What was it? All he could see were chairs!

"Pewdie! Here!" Finally, Pewds saw a movement and turned to get a closer look. A man sat, hidden behind a green chair. He had brown hair and a green beret. He wore small square glasses and had brown eyes and pale skin. He had a green and white shirt and brown pants. He wore loafers.

"Hey, Pewds!" the man said, looking pleased. "What's up?"

Pewdie couldn't believe it. Was it really…

"Mr. Chair?" he said with astonishment.

Mr. Chair's face lit up. "Of course, Pewds! But, it's not safe here, even for chairs." He nodded solemnly. "Chairmode is getting more and more difficult. It's beginning to not work. Of course, it's that girl's fault," he said matter-of-factly, nodding at Sylvia.

"Hey! Sylvia's not—" Stephano started indignantly, but Sylvia interrupted. "No, he's right, Stephano, it's my fault. And Mr. Chair isn't trying to be rude; he's just stating facts. Chairs are honest creatures."

Mr. Chair nodded, looking pleased. "Yes, but don't you forget Chairmode, Pewdie! It's saved you dozens of times before!" with that, Mr. Chair whispered, "Chairmode activated. Boop!" and actually transformed into a green chair.

After a few seconds, another poof and Mr. Chair was back. "See, Pewds? Every time!"

Pewdie was just about to reply when they heard a quiet banging, and then a deep, evil voice spoke in the air around them.

"PewDiePie, I know you're here. Just hand over that little girl, and I might consider sparing you."


End file.
